


Your Blood Looks Great on my Knife

by Spookes (rororat)



Series: Scarefest 2015 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 2: knives, Minecraft, Scarefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/Spookes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cool breezes fly through the forest, rustling leaves and waving through the blades of grass. The stars gleamed bright and high in the sky, along with the moon that put them all to shame. </p><p>And yet, Ray could only wish for daylight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Blood Looks Great on my Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This story's not late. Your late. I'm late... Oh wait...
> 
> My bad.

Cool breezes fly through the forest, rustling leaves and waving through the blades of grass. The stars gleamed bright and high in the sky, along with the moon that put them all to shame. And yet, Ray could only wish for daylight.

After hours upon hours of traveling through a maze of large oaks and swaying birches, Ray was finally willing to admit to himself that he was beyond lost. And even beyond that, screwed.

Having not planned on being out in the dark of night, Ray had only brought with him a small quiver of arrows and an old warn bow. And that small amount of arrows had only manage to grow smaller as he progressed - It should not have taken 3 shots to take down that skeleton, because come on - and now he only had two clinking away in his quiver with the other arrows’ absences.

Ray’s original journey was to find a man whom Ray hadn’t encountered over the past week or so. The man was a frequenter to his small hometown village - which was an oddity of itself - and a good friend of his. When the man first started to visit the town, he would often find Ray and wander the town with him.

Ray had thought this behavior was a bit weird at first, but the more time Ray spent with the man, who only wore dark greens, the more Ray understood.

The man, Gavin he said his name was, had come from a far off isle off the coast. He had sailed to the mainland with his family at a young age, and now he lives in a small shelter further in the trees. 

Ray had taught Gavin how to use a bow when Ray had learned that Gavin lived alone in the woods with no form of protection. Gavin refused at first, but took to the ranged weapon rather quickly. 

Now, on any other day, the two would often be seen practicing archery in the forest, talking by the river, or just roaming the main center of Ray’s village. 

Ray particularly liked it when the two talked. They would sit on the cool banks by the river, as the noise of it would dissuade any eavesdroppers from listening in. The two would talk about different aspects of their lives. Anything from how Ray’s father taught him to use a bow before leaving - thinking the young lad should know how to protect his mother before leaving. Or how Gavin’s family lived so far from civilization, and the bond they shared with creepers - which Ray would never have believed if that same bond didn't save him on multiple occasions. 

But the favorite topic of the two was that of the Hunters.

The hunters were an elite group, of mystifying people. No one knew their names, or anything about them beyond rumors. The group of hunters were said to stick to themselves, unless someone was seeking aid. Often helping those lost or in danger in the forests.

One of the many rumors often heard of the hunters was about their base of operations, Achievement City. The city had a house for each of the hunters, and the leader's house was supposedly the most magnificent. A large stone tower that reached the sky limits. Something easy to spot, right?

Wrong.

The whole city was enchanted as to be hidden by those who were not worthy enough to see the city. Those who were worthy could easily spot the monolith and join the hunters. Those who were not? Well they simply would never find the city.

Gavin had said he had seen the great monolith from his home isle, but was never aware of what it was as a child. After hearing the rumors for himself, he had set off in search of the city.

Now that Ray had not seen the noisy foreigner in several days, Ray was worried by what it could mean. Either he had not lied, and found the great monolith that marks the Hunter’s city, or worse.

So what was Ray to do, other than look for the man?

That same mentality is what found Ray lost in the dark forest. No hide or hair of his green clothed friend, but plenty of savage beasts to keep him company.

Speaking of his newly found 'friends', yet another had decided to make their presences known to him.

Ray turned around one of the larger oaks, only to be greeted by a pair of misty purple eyes.

Those purple eyes sat upon an inky mass, stopping only where the branches of the tree began. Long arms hung at the side of the creature, and the longer Ray stood taking in the creature's appearance, the more focused the creature became. As the creature grew into focus, Ray noticed just how pissed the being seemed.

And with that, the monster let out a bloodcurdling cry that seemed to be filtered by static. Ray took that as his chance queue to run.

Ray quickly ducked as one of the creatures long arms swung for him, and sped past the creature. Without looking back, Ray sprinted through the uneven terrain of the forest. The only thing alerting Ray of the creatures position was the never ending static the creature seemed to be admitting. 

The static had begun to fade as Ray ran onward. Just as Ray was unable to hear the damn beast, a flash of purple shot up from behind Ray, only to be replaced by the inky mass of a figure from before.

Having caught Ray off guard, the beast landed a swipe to Ray’s chest, leaving large gashes running across Ray’s chest, bleeding profusely. Falling to the ground, the beast began to lean over him. While on the ground, Ray quickly knocked an arrow onto his bow and took aim, letting the arrow fly the short gap between himself and the beast. The arrow shot straight through the creature, leaving a gaping hole in the center of the creature, showing the arrow lodge in a tree behind it. The creatures inky outline quickly swallowed the hole the arrow had left behind. The whole shot only having seemed to piss the creature off further.

With its long fingered hand, the monster wrenched the bow from Ray’s hands, snapping the wood in two. The creature once again returned its attention to Ray preparing for another swipe at him. Ray closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Another large screech emitted from the creature like before. Only, this one sounded different. Not a battle cry, but more like one of pain?

Ray peeked an eye open to see the creature had taken several steps back, and was holding at its chest as a dark purple matter spilled between its clawed hands. Turning his head, Ray looked to see what had caused the creature to back off.

To his left stood a man dressed in a dark green metal holding some form of an iron blade. To Ray’s right stood a woman with long red hair and dressed in bright red feathers holding a simple knife. The same purple fluid that was leaking from the creature was split upon her blade.

The two both lunged towards the creature, and Ray could not help but smile as he watched the inky mass turn more purple than black as cut after cut was carved into its dark flesh.

In his joy, Ray didn't even seem to notice as the world began to fade to black around the edges. Until the darkness took it's hold, and Ray fell unconscious.

///

“You sure he’s going to be alright?”

“Gav, I already told you, he’s fine.”

"Then why inst he awake yet, Micool?"

“We’ve done everything we can for him. It’s on him to wake up.”

“But Ry, he’s been sleeping for days!”

“That’s a good thing. It means he’s healing.”

“Why doesn’t he heal while he’s awake Jack?”

These assholes are fucking loud, Ray thought. “God dammit Gav, give it a rest and shut up.” Ray said, not even bothering to open his eyes. Wait, Gavin?

That thought made Ray rocket up from his bed. A decision Ray quickly regretted. His chest burned far worse than any pain he had ever felt, which only made him want to curl in on himself more. It wasn't until a pair of cool hands pressed him back into the bed did the burning finally ease up. “Whoa now, don't go reopening the wounds. Don’t need any more blood to clean up.” The man Ray thought Gavin had called ‘Ry’ said.

Opening his eyes, Ray saw a crowd of people surrounding the bed he occupied. Of the six gathered around, Ray was able to pick three out. Gavin stood immediately to his left - seeing him alive was enough to put Ray at peace, beside the pain in his chest. At the foot of his bed was the two from before. The ones who took down the beast. Oh yeah, Ray thought, I nearly died.

“Ray, hey Ray. Ray! RAY!” Gavin screamed.

Jolting out of his replay of the night before - was it even last night? did they say I slept for a week? - Ray turned to Gavin. “Wha- What did ya say Gav?”

“I said, long time no see buddy. Glad to be meeting up and all, but did you have to go off and nearly die to do so? You know the post works just as well.”

“I thought you were dead? Where was I even to write the letter to?”

“To Achievement City of course.”

“Achievement City?” Ray questioned.

“Yeah, welcome to Achievement City Ray. And these are my new friends the Hunters; Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, and Lindsay.” Gavin said, motioning to each of them in turn. Each giving a nod or wave in acknowledgment. “Guys, this is my old friend, Ray.”

“Hey Ray, Name's Geoff." Said the man in the green metal, "I’m the leader of the Hunters, and welcome to Achievement City.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO guess who struggles to write a story a day? (Ooh, pick me! Pick me! Is it me?) That's right, it's me...
> 
> So I'm going to aim for a story every other day. I'm going to combine the prompt words. So the next one will be ghouls and graveyards. Whether that's posted later today, or tomorrow is still a mystery to me. But I'll (hopefully) catch up at some point.
> 
> Wither way, check out this challenge, cause its a tone of fun!  
> http://fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com/post/130234584986/october-is-upon-us-and-thus-the-return-of-the


End file.
